1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fresh water flushing system for marine engines, and in particular to a fresh water flushing system that expels entrained sea water from a raw sea water cooling conduit of the marine engine whether the boat is in the water or out of the water, and irrespective of whether the engine is running or is shut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the United States efforts are being taken to improve fresh water flushing systems for marine engines. Engine manufacturers universally recommend fresh water flushing. Flushing fresh water in a marine engine prolongs the life of the equipment, lowers the maintenance cost, and protects the significant investment in the engine itself.
Current systems treat marine engine cooling systems as a single cavity, as opposed to a group of cavities, water pathways, and equipment. These systems typically pump fresh water through a single conduit into the engine cooling system. Additionally, current flushing systems generally operate by the simple circulation of fresh water through the cooling system at relatively constant pressure. These systems rely on the hydrodynamic forces of steady-state circulation to purge the salt and sediment from the cooling system. This simplistic approach to flushing a marine engine's cooling system is often ineffective, resulting in the relocation of salt and mineral residues to other locations within the cooling system rather than expelling them.
Furthermore, traditional flushing systems currently available are time consuming, complicated and ineffective at removing salt buildup. Also, the current flushing systems have limitations on convenience and reliability.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a fresh water flushing system that proportions and controls the flow of fresh water to each subsystem and component of the cooling system to ensure effective removal of harmful minerals, salts, and other residues from the cooling system. It would also be beneficial to deliver enhanced hydrodynamic forces during the flushing of the cooling system for optimal purging.